


Forbidden Fruit and the Troublesome Teen

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The idea of Draco parading around Muggle clubs in tight jeans and skimpy shirts made Sirius’s blood boil. But, always for the wrong reasons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit and the Troublesome Teen

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** [THIS PROMPT](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/235517.html?thread=1926909#t1926909) submitted by DRACOGOTGAME in celebration of SIRIUS BLACK [birthday party](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/267631.html).  
>  **Warnings:** Light D/s. Mild dub-con. Drunk sex. Age difference. AU-Sirius Lives.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. No offence is intended. This was written for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** All my thanks to llaeyro for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine, because just like Draco ( _and_ Sirius), I'm a stubborn git.

Sirius didn’t know when and how he’d managed to fall asleep on the sofa. Again. But Draco had been out all night and since he’d decided that tonight was going to be the night he was going to have a talk with that boy, he needed to stay in the sitting room.

The fireplace whooshed and Draco stepped out of the Floo. Stumbling.

“Why are you here?” Draco asked Sirius, when Sirius’s presence had apparently given him a start.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Sirius said, calm. “Where were you tonight?” Sirius gave Draco a once over. Usually, Draco looked more than presentable, everything tucked in the right places, and hair slicked back, but tonight he was rather dishevelled. His hair looked a mess, his shirt was untucked from his trousers, and he was swaying.

“Why do you care?” Draco said with defiance. “You’re not my—”

“I promised your mother that I’d look after you and you are not making it easy for me.” Sirius followed Draco as he walked around the sofa, making his way to the kitchen. Hopefully, to get a glass of water.

“I don’t need you to look after me. I’m a grown man,” Draco said, sounding like a child. He _was_ nearly nineteen years old and Sirius knew that there was only so much influence he could have on the boy. Ever since Draco had come to live with Sirius, Sirius had had a hard time keeping his eyes off him. His slim toned physique made Sirius want to just grab him by the hips and pull Draco close to him. He wanted to take in that scent that was just so _Draco_. It also didn’t help that Draco had a bit of a habit of parading around the house in nothing but a towel after showers.

Sirius swore, that boy was going to be the death of him. And on top of everything else, Sirius had to constantly remind himself that that’s what Draco was. A boy. Narcissa’s son. Someone _half_ his age.

The idea of Draco parading around Muggle clubs in tight jeans and skimpy shirts made Sirius’s blood boil. But, always for the wrong reasons. When Draco had brought a bloke home for the first time, Sirius had had to show considerable amount of willpower not to obliterate him. The discovery that Draco was gay had been a combination of emotions. Finding out that there was a possibility that he could have him, and then the jealousy of seeing Draco with someone else was overwhelming.

He was supposed to take care of Draco. Instead, he was always just hot and bothered around him, like a teenager. Draco was the teenager. He was half his age. How many times did he have to tell himself that for it to register? It was not wise to want him in such a way.

“I had a date,” Draco said, stopping halfway into the kitchen and turning towards Sirius. He hiccupped and then added, “That’s where I was tonight.”

“And where is he?” Sirius asked through gritted teeth and his hands balled up into fists as he shoved them in his pockets. No, he was not going to get unnecessarily jealous. This was about Draco; drinking, being out too late, and practically destroying his life. Not about how much Sirius wanted—and Sirius _wanted_.

Draco shrugged, turned around but then looked over his shoulder at Sirius. “I left him in his bed, sleeping.” He looked so pleased with himself that Sirius just wanted to smack that smile off his face.

Before he could stop himself, Sirius spoke, “Don’t you walk away from me.” He charged and yanked on Draco’s arm, turning him around again.

“What are you going to do?” Draco sneered, and Sirius got the whiff of whiskey from Draco’s breath. “I live here, under _Mother_ ’s orders. Isn’t that enough? I have to live my own life. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want. _Fuck_ whoever I want.”

“No!” Sirius said, growling and he pushed Draco against the kitchen island. He pressed his body against Draco’s, his hands going to Draco’s hips, possessively. “You will do no such thing.”

“Yeah?” Draco said, in a tone that was still defiant, but it was also mixed with a bit of teasing. “What can you do about it?”

Sirius pressed hard. His grip on Draco’s body tightened. “No,” he growled again. He struggled to control himself, but was quickly failing.

He was hard. That wasn't much of a surprise. What was a surprise was that when Sirius pressed his groin against Draco, he discovered that Draco was hard too. Consequently, Sirius pushed a little bit more, and Draco only pushed back. They were practically rubbing up against each other. “No...” Sirius whispered, still possessive.

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco said, tilting his head back and pressing his body against Sirius’s. “More...”

“Want you,” Sirius said low in his throat, as he nuzzled into the crook of Draco’s neck.

“Take me,” Draco replied. His hands reached down to unbuckle Sirius’s belt. “Show me what you want to do to me. _Please_...” and then his voice quivered a bit. “Sir.”

It was mere moments, and both of their trousers were pooled around their ankles. Sirius turned Draco around and pushed him against the kitchen island. Draco spread his legs, as if he was waiting for Sirius. Daring him.

Sirius sucked on two fingers until they were wet and pressed them against Draco’s entrance. He didn’t know what he was doing. Why he was doing this. He’d wanted Draco in a way that was so wrong and he couldn’t ever shake that feeling off. Now Draco was here, egging him on. It was unreal.

As Sirius pressed the fingers inside, Draco gripped onto the edge of the kitchen island and pushed back. He was tight, which surprised Sirius. If Draco had been honest about fucking another man tonight, had he topped? The idea that Draco drove into someone else, came inside that man, mobbed Sirius with more jealousy. His other hand snaked around Draco’s chest and grabbed on to his nipple, squeezing it hard. He wanted to punish Draco. Merlin, Draco belonged to _him_.

“You’re mine,” Sirius grunted as his fingers thrust in harder, he squeezed Draco nipple, and then bit his shoulder--marking him. Draco only reassured Sirius with his moans and Sirius continued to fuck him with his fingers. Now three. And a few moments later, four.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Sirius snarled, his lips against the back of Draco’s neck.

“Please. _Sir_.” There was that word again. At first Sirius hadn’t been sure that he’d heard it right, but Draco had said it again. He was arching into Sirius’s touch, wanting him, encouraging him; calling him sir.

Sirius pulled out his fingers hastily, spit on his hand, and started to stroke himself. He pressed the head of his cock against Draco’s tight hole and waited for just a hint of provocation or resistance. “Do it please. Fuck me, Sir.”

Sirius didn’t wait for more. He needed to be inside Draco. He needed to feel Draco, now, now, now.

“God, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” Sirius said, as he rammed into Draco, pulled out half way and pushed in again. He did that for a while, and every time, Draco whimpered, but pushed back for equal measure. Finally, Sirius pulled out all the way and pounded into him. Draco let out a small cry, but then he begged for Sirius to do it again. Take him again. Fuck him harder.

“You like that?” Sirius asked as he changed angles, his knees slightly wobbling but he didn’t stop, he thrust into Draco over and over again.

“Yes,” Draco gasped. 

Sirius tugged on Draco’s hair, and pulled his head back. “Yes, what?” he whispered in Draco’s ear.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Sirius said and he felt Draco’s body shiver. “Who do you belong to, Draco?” he added, letting go of Draco’s hair.

“You, Sir.”

“Only who can fuck you from now?”

“Only you, Sir.”

“You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re _mine_ , Draco,” Sirius chanted, on the edge of his orgasm, and he was holding Draco so tight that he knew that his grip was going to leave bruises on his pale skin.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Draco replied and he let out another low groan when Sirius wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock and started to stroke him. Touching Draco like that and the delightful sounds that Draco was making, was enough to push Sirius over the edge.

Draco came first, and it wasn’t long until Sirius spilled himself inside Draco, imagining what it would be like to come in Draco’s mouth. To really make him his in every way possible. He pulled out slowly, steadying himself by placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder and squeezing. Unsure of if what they’d just done was as bad as he was thinking it to be, and at the same time, wanting to do it again was driving Sirius crazy.

“Sir?” Draco’s voice was so soft, Sirius had thought hearing the word might have been his imagination.

But when Sirius looked at Draco when he turned around, his eyes so wide, and looking expectant, he knew Draco wanted something. “Yes?” Sirius said, stern.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Draco asked, sounding _so_ innocent that it almost broke Sirius’s heart. Sirius pulled Draco towards him, pressed their lips together and kissed him. He kissed him gently, relishing the softness of Draco’s lips and when Draco parted his mouth slightly, Sirius pushed his tongue in. Yes, he could sleep in Sirius’s bed tonight. He belonged there.

Sirius spelled them clean first and kept his hold on Draco tight, almost as if, if he’d let go, Draco would disappear. Draco leaned into Sirius’s touch, indicating that he too didn’t wish to be anywhere else. They walked up the stairs to Sirius’s bedroom, leaving their trousers behind on the kitchen floor. Sirius gently lay Draco down on the mattress then took his time taking the rest of Draco’s clothes off, admiring his body, as it should have been. As if Draco was his most prized possession.

When they were settled in together, Sirius kissed the top of Draco’s head. “Where did the Sir thing come from?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it. He didn’t want to let on that he liked it. He liked that Draco called him that.

“It’s something I’ve wanted,” Draco said, as if he were confessing a secret. He looked away from Sirius, as if he were too shy to make eye contact. “Being in your bed, maybe you tie my hands up to the headboard and I call you Sir. Begging you to fuck me. Begging for you to come in my mouth.”

Sirius placed a finger on Draco’s chin and tilted his head up so Draco could look into his eyes. “You...” Sirius paused to clear his throat. “You want that?”

“Yes,” Draco said, pushing Sirius back and then climbing on top of him. 

Suddenly, Draco didn’t seem so drunk anymore. Had it all been an act? Sirius wondered. Was he pretending to be with someone else to elicit that reaction from Sirius? Sirius wanted to ask, but bit his tongue in order to avoid doing so.

“I’ve wanted to belong to you for so long,” Draco added.

Draco was saying all the right things, and eventually, Sirius found himself realising that he really didn’t care, after all.

* * *

END

* * *


End file.
